


you're an elite.

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, M/M, Thomas and Teresa are Elites, haha - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elites. School geniuses, smartest of the smart, you know it.</p>
<p>They double as the school's tutors, tutors for Ratman's students if they failed his class.</p>
<p>Minho and Newt just happened to fail the said teacher's class, and must face two weeks of tutoring with an Elite.</p>
<p>And he just had to be Thomas, and he just had to be adorable as fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're an elite.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I thank the smartasses of *insert grade*B for the inspiration.
> 
> Stop being a fucking smartass and just suck the fact you got an A- bitch.
> 
> Characters belong to James Dashner, idea's mine.
> 
> Haha enjoy~

"I'm failing Ratman's class," a blond teen complains. "Me too, Newt. I still don't understand a thing he teaches, really," a teen named Minho says to his friend Newt, shoving his Biology book inside his locker.

"At this rate the bloody Elites will have to tutor us," Newt mutters, not sounding happy about it. "Those smart ass shanks? Shuck me I don't wanna be tutored by those shuckfaces," Minho exclaims as he rolled his eyes.

Here in WICKD High the students are divided into two divisions, the Elites and the Regulars.

The Regulars cover up most of the school, while there are only two Elites in the school. The two are never seen, and are rumoured to have their own special, high-classed class wing B.

Those two were hated, in short.

They get the 'privilege' to tutor a Regular if his or her grades are failing, but the Elite has a right to accept.

And if they don't the Regular will have to face hell by themselves for the test.

"Let's just hope that bugger will accept us. My mom isn't going to be happy if I don't pass Ratman's class," Newt mutters, and Minho agrees.

"Well I hope I'm not failing that shank's class. He annoys the living hell out of me."

And Minho was wrong.

"The following students I will say are failing this class, I'm afraid. Brenda J., Newton Isaac, Minho Lee, Lily Claire, and Erica Violet. Five out of nine students. We are going to do a re-test in exactly three weeks from, mark them on your calendar. You will be assigned to the Elites tomorrow in the information board. Class dismissed, see you all on Friday," Mr. Janson–Ratman announced, packing up his lecture books and exited the class.

"Shit," Newt mutters, kicking his chair. "We're gonna be signed to those bloody buggers."

"We'll just suck it up and deal with it, Newt," Minho exclaims, putting both of his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

\------

The next day Newt and Minho walked to the announcement board. A small article was sticked onto the middle of the board.

It is announced to the students that have failed Mr. Janson's class to attend a tutoring session every weekday at 4 pm to 5.30 pm. Students can choose any place they'd like, but we highly recommend the public library or one of the Elite's houses.  
 __  
The following students will be paired up with Thomas Green:  
• Minho Lee  
• Newton Isaac

_The following students will be paired up with Teresa Agnes:_  
• Lily Claire  
• Brenda J.  
• Erica Violet 

_The Elites will meet you by the front of the Maze everyday at 3.30 pm, and please avoid going into the restricted area of Wing A._

_Your tutoring will start tomorrow, but please meet up with them to get their contacts at the front of the Maze after school later._

_Thank you for your attention._

_– Mr. Janson_  
  
"We're paired with Thomas," Newt mutters. 

"Better than Teresa," Minho says. "She's a demon when she teaches."

Minho shuddered at the memory, last semester he failed Ratman's class and she was his tutor, and it was hell on earth. But it's because he kept on slacking, so he sort of deserves it.

"Good that. Well class is starting soon, see you at lunch."

\---------

"Where are they?" a brunet grumbles. "Come on, Tom. They had Physics, and it's at wing B," a girl says, trying to cheer him up.

It was true. The Maze is located in wing A, a good fifteen minute walk or a seven minute run from wing B. And not to mention there is tight security in the front part of wing A.

"Sorry we're late!"

"Told you so."

"Sorry we're late. Newton Isaac and Minho Lee. We had bloody Physics and we ran here," Newt says apologetically. But his tone wasn't so apologetic, more to a sarcastic tone, as if he heard Thomas' grumbling (which he did, honestly).

"It's okay. Thomas Green and Teresa Agnes, nice to meet you," Thomas says, offering his hand. "Yeah," Minho says, shaking it.

"Well I need your contacts, WhatsApp or Skype or what?" Thomas asks, pulling his phone from his bag. "Minho and I are mostly active on Skype, I mean I can give you my WhatsApp too if you want," Newt says, taking his phone from his pocket. "Skype it is, then, I have no WhatsApp," Minho exclaims, also taking his phone from his pocket.

"Sure," Thomas laughs, typing his Skype address to both of their phones.

"Thomas underscore Green, how original," Minho comments sarcastically. "Shut up. Well meet me at the school library, Science section tomorrow?" Thomas asked, and the other two nods. "Awesome. Well I must go now, come on, Teresa."

Teresa, who also just finished exchanging her contacts with the others, nods.

The two enters the Maze's doors, and the doors closed right after they entered.

"How in the fuck do they have such budget to afford those shuck doors?" Minho murmured.

"He looks like a nice guy," Newt said, ignoring Minho's statement. "And I thought you hated the guy," Minho murmured mockingly. 

"Shut up. I thought he was going to be a douche who mocks me all the bloody time. Well I gotta go home, mom's gonna be worried, bye," Newt says, walking out of the area.

"Bye," Minho waves.

"Maybe Thomas can be a new friend. Who knows," the Asian teen murmured, smiling.

_End of chapter 1._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~
> 
> And yea this will be 4 chapters only :)


End file.
